tres planes
by shihoin carol
Summary: Aizen y Gin planean conquistar el mundo y para eso necesitan la llave del rey, por eso crearan 3 planes para apoderarse de ella ¿que acarrearan estos planes? ¿el ichiruki se ira a Hawái? ¿Byakuya perdera a Rukia? y ¿podran Aizen y Gin librarse de Inoue?


Hola mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo una nueva locura que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en el carro para ir al colegio, como estaba aburrida se me vino a la mente ese dibujito antiguo que se llamaba Pinky y Cerebro aunque luego sacaron una segunda temporada llamada "Pinky, Elvira y Cerebro" así que decidí hacer un oneshot de eso y por esto estoy aqui

Con suerte tal vez mis lectores de mis otros fan fic lean este, según yo "pequeño oneshot"

Bueno antes que nada les aviso que la historia es la misma que todos conocemos de Bleach y no es un universo alterno y nada, el único cambio que ahí es que Aizen y Gin tienen orejas y cola de ratón

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una habitación se podía observar a los terribles Aizen y Gin con ¿orejas y cola de ratón?

Si y no solo eso sino que en la cara tenían dibujados unos bigotes y tenían una bolita que fingía ser un hocico

-mhmm ¿Aizen Cerebro que haremos …. – decía Gin muy ¿triste? – ¡hay no, no voy a hacer esto! – dijo ahora amargo

-mhmm pues ni yo, esto es una gran humillación, yo el gran Aizen no pienso hacer estas ridiculeces

- corte! – Gritaba desesperada la autora – oigan ustedes disque malos como se atreven hacer eso a mi grandiosa película

-cállate humana tu no estas haciendo el ridículo con estas baratijas de plástico – dijo Gin sujetando sus orejas de ratón

-je je, es que tengo que pagar a maquilladores, camarógrafos y cosas caras para mi como este traje o esta silla, y ya no alcanzo dinero para los trajes de ratón – dijo la autora mostrando su mejor sonrisa de inocente

-igual – dijo amargo Aizen – una simple humana como tu no va obligar al grandioso Aizen a hacer tonterías – dijo mientras tiraba su cabello hacia atrás según el de forma sexy

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que sus comentarios estaban molestando a la autora

-Si alguien como tu no nos obligará – dijo Gin siguiéndole la corriente a Aizen – además un alfiler como tu, no nos puede hacer nada – dijo y después dio una gran risa como solo el sabe pero no se dio cuenta que el ultimo comentario si la había enfurecido mucho y estaba temblando de rabia

Ellos seguían riéndose pero los demás trabajadores al ver a la autora temblar sabían lo que vendría así que solo retrocedieron con mucho miedo y sin hacer ruido

-Aizen, Gin – dijo la autora con una gran sonrisa que los congelo e hizo que dejaran de reír y más cuando su cara cambio de una alegre a una tremendamente enojada - ¡que tiene de malo que sea TAN DELGADA! – dijo dando un puñetazo a la pared mas cercana la cual cedió al golpe y callo como un papel haciendo que Aizen y Gin pasaran saliva ruidosamente y con mucho miedo

-nada, nada jeje; ahorita mismo nos ponemos a trabajar Carol-sama – dijo Gin nerviosamente

-que bueno – dijo con una gran sonrisa pero otra vez cambio a una amarga – ¡ahora si póngase a trabajar que para eso les pago!

-pero sino nos paga – le susurro Gin a Aizen

-eso no importa – dijo la autora – bueno vengan los personajes principales – dijo, y una Inoue sonriente vino con un vestido de niñita pero como era tan alta y cofgordacof el inocente vestido dejaba muy poco a la imaginación haciendo parecer esto como una película de adultos – oh que asco alguien que le ponga una sabana o algo para cubrir lo que NO debemos ver – dice la autora tapándose los ojos – y ustedes – dice señalando a Aizen y Gin – comesaremos desde el principio

Se sentó en una silla carísima de directora y comenzó a gritar desde ahí – luces, cámara ¡acción!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ne Aizen Cerebro ¿qué haremos esta noche? – dice Gin

-lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Pinky Gin ¡intentar dominar el mundo! – dice muy emocionado Aizen

-¿y como haremos eso?

-pues simple – dice Aizen sacando de no se donde una pizarra con un montón de anotaciones – primero nos ganamos la confianza de la sociedad de almas mientras secretamente nos ponemos del lado del hueco mundo; segundo, traicionamos a la sociedad de almas, robamos la hougyoku y nos escondemos en el hueco mundo para crear un ejercito de vasto lorde; tercero, conseguimos la llave del rey, vamos a su palacio y lo matamos y así dominaremos la sociedad de almas, el hueco mundo y el mundo real jajaja

-guau que genial idea Aizen Cerebro – dijo con sorpresa Gin – ya hicimos todo eso pero… ¿como conseguimos la llave del rey?

-pues…·$%"!·$"$%&*… y así la obtendremos entendiste?

-si

Pues manos a la obra

_**Primer plan: **__**aguas termales**__**:**_

En la sociedad de almas se podía observar como Gin trabajaba arduamente construyendo un hotel con aguas termales mientras que Aizen le gritaba lo que debía hacer

-ne Aizen Cerebro ya me canse, además ¿porque construimos el hotel aquí si en este lugar no hay aguas termales?, ¿Cómo será un hotel con aguas termales si no tiene aguas termales? – dijo Gin

-primero, lo construimos aquí porque él siempre viene por este lugar todos los días y segundo las aguas termales es solo agua caliente y lo arreglaremos con esto – dijo lanzándole una caja de fósforos

-pero me podrías ayudar al menos; he estado construyendo este gran edificio, hice huecos para hacer las aguas termales y he estado cargando agua –dice Gin muy cansado – ahora que lo pienso tu no has hecho nada

-eso es mentira, yo he estado haciendo el trabajo mas importante de todos, mira – dijo mostrándole un cartel – lo vez, ahora ve y calienta el agua que no tarda en llegar

-si Aizen Cerebro – dijo Gin resignado

Mientras tanto el gran Yamamoto Genryuusai se alistaba para dar su paseo diario, pero de repente vio entre sus cosas un cofre con un montón de candados, así que saco un manojo de llaves y se dispuso a abrir el cofre, al abrirlo pudo observar la llave del rey

-ja ese maldito de Aizen Cerebro cree que se podrá robar ya llave del rey pero mientras este bajo mi poder nadie podrá quitármela jaja – dijo colocándole una cuerda a la llave y poniéndosela en el cuello y por fin saliendo para dar su paseo

Mientras paseaba se sentía observado pero no le tomo importancia y continúo caminando

-Aizen…. Cerebro… el… ya viene…para… acá – dijo casi sin aire Gin mientras Aizen ponía el cartel en la puerta

-bien ponte esto – dijo dándole un traje y yendo a la recepción justo cuando Yamamoto pasaba por ahí

-¿pero que es esto? …. Haber, dice: "gran inauguración del hotel con aguas termales `los ratones´ hoy por ser el primer día les damos un 75% de descuento a aquel que tenga una llave antigua y de gran valor" – al leer esto Yamamoto no lo piensa dos veces y entra pero le sorprende ver a dos ratos iguales a sus enemigos

-oigan ustedes se me hacen muy conocidos, no será que ustedes son Aizen Cerebro y Pinky Gin – dijo agudizando su mirada

-qu...que…le…hace creer…eso…Señor? – dijo Gin muy nervioso

-señor seguro nos confunde, nosotros solo somos dos ratones que han venido a este lugar a traer la mejor agua termal del mundo – dice Aizen con los ojos brillosos y mirando al horizonte

-bueno entonces creo que no hay problema, disculpen por haberlos confundido – dijo Yamamoto

-no importa, ah y por cierto no tenga una llave antigua para poder hacerle el descuento – dijo Aizen al recordar el plan

-si mire, es esta –dijo Yamamoto mostrando la llave del rey cosa que hizo que los ojos de Aizen brillaran con maldad

-bueno acompáñeme – dijo sonriente Aizen y lo llevo a los vestidores y después a las aguas termales

Al ver el agua sin el característico vapor saliendo Yamamoto se extraño un poco

-mhmm al parecer el agua no esta del todo caliente – dijo mirando de forma escudriñadora a Aizen

-es que como el agua la traemos de lejos mediante canales es normal que se enfrié un poco pero no se preocupe le puedo asegurar que aun esta tibia – dijo mirando de una forma horrible a Gin que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta, haciendo que este se esconda mas – bueno yo me retiro – dijo Aizen y fue donde estaba Gin

-ne Aizen Cerebro ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Gin

-pues te acuerdas que te dije que hicieras todos posos unidos mediante canales grandes – dijo Aizen y como respuesta Gin afirmo con la cabeza – pues es porque al agua le puse unos polvos adormecedores y nosotros nos pondremos estos trajes anti polvos y nadaremos por los canales y le quitaremos la llave y como el viejo estará tan adormilado no podrá hacernos nada, ahora ponte este traje – dijo mientras el también se ponía el suyo y se sumergía seguido por Gin

Mientras tanto Yamamoto se bañaba en las aguas termales pero un poco molesto ya que las aguas no estaban calientes sino tibias, en ese momento se le ocurrió una gran idea y libero sus poderes de shinigami quemando todo a su paso haciendo que el agua comenzara a hervir rápidamente haciendo que todo se llenara de vapor; el sonrió complacido pero Pinky Gin y Aizen Cerebro no ya que todo el fuego les había dado de golpe y dejándolos con una capa de ceniza color negro y solo pudieron decir un "au" antes de caer desmayados

¡Plan "aguas termales" fallido!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Segundo plan: **__**cartas**__**:**_

-Vaya al parecer va a ser mucho mas difícil de lo que pensé – dijo Aizen Cerebro con un montón de vendajes y quemaduras

-si – dijo Gin con una gran cantidad de vendajes como Aizen

-pero por otra parte, me puse a investigar y descubrí que Kuchiki-taisho también sabe algo de la llave del rey y le ha estado mandando información a Yamamoto

-¿y que es lo que tiene esa información?

-seguro como liberar el poder de la llave o tal vez como utilizarla, pero eso me hizo crear un nuevo plan; mira lo haremos será $*%$+%$%$&%/%/$ ¿entendiste?

-si, este plan no puede fallar, esta perfecto – dijo Gin emocionado

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MUNDO HUMANO:

-Ichigo me voy a la sociedad de almas para entregar unos informes, vuelvo mañana – dijo Rukia en ya en la puerta de la casa del pelinaranja

-esta bien pero no te demores o sino iré a buscarte – dijo el pelinaranja desde la cocina sin darse cuenta que Kon lo escuchaba todo desde el cuarto del chico

Son unos malagradecidos, nunca me toman en consideración y como estoy en este cuerpo no les puedo hacer nada; pero ya me harte, me iré a la sociedad de almas y me conseguiré un cuerpo – dijo mientras jugaba con una insignia de corazón (la que uso en una copa shinigami) – pero esta vez no será con ese chico Hanataro sino con este – dijo levantando una revista en donde se podía ver una foto de Byakuya con un titulo que decía "los 10 shinigamis mas papacitos" (ya se imaginan quienes estarán) – ahorita mismo iré a la tienda de Urahara – dijo mientras salía hacia la tienda y al llevar vio como su ne-san estaba por cruzar la puerta así con una gran salto entro el también sin ser visto por nadie

Al entrar a su cuarto, Ichigo se sorprendió de ver todo en desorden, pero una revista le llamo la atención ya que aparte de que esa revista era de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis esta tenia en la portada a Byakuya y esta encerrado en un círculo echo con un plumón rojo; cuando el ojeo la revista se dio cuenta que las fotos de los otros shinigamis estaban con una pequeña "x" como si hubieran estado eligiendo pero su foto esta mas rayada y tenia insultos alrededor que hizo que reconociera que fue Kon quien hizo eso

-um que dice – dijo al ver una frase resaltada en el texto debajo de su foto "pero al parecer este shinigami sustituto ya no es tan libre como los otros shinigamis ya se le ha visto reiteradas veces con la shinigami del 13º escuadrón Kuchiki Rukia a la cual sigue y hace caso como un perrito fiel" – que! Malditas como se atreven a escribir esto ya verán y también de paso me hare cargo de Kon – dijo mientras se iba a la tienda de Urahara para poder ir a la sociedad de almas

EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS:

-buenos días ni-sama, para que me llamaste – dijo entrando al despacho de su hermano entre dos pilas enormes de papeles

-buenos días Rukia, te llame porque como veras estoy muy ocupado y quiero que me hagas un favor – dijo sacando dos cartas de su escritorio –quiero que le entregues esta carta a Renji y esta otra al comandante Yamamoto, pero no se las des a nadie mas y ten cuidado porque esas cartas son muy valiosas entendido

-si ni-sama - dijo Rukia y salió corriendo pero se choco con alguien haciendo que se golpeara

-au! Idiota fíjate por donde caminas – dijo sin ver con quien había chocado pero al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que se trataba de Renji – Renji! Te es…

-oye Rukia leí lo que dice la asociación de mujeres shinigamis, es cierto que estas saliendo con el idiota cabeza de naranja – dijo Renji con algo de celos

-que idioteces estas diciendo Renji – dijo Rukia mientras se agachaba para recoger las cartas que se le habían caído – a por cierto, mi ni-sama me dio esta carta para ti – dijo Rukia mostrado las dos cartas (una en cada mano)

-a ya, gracias por traerla hasta aquí – dijo agarrando una de las cartas y yéndose rápido – chau Rukia tengo hacer algo

- vaya a veces Renji es muy raro – dijo Rukia al ver al pelirrojo correr a gran velocidad – bueno todavía tengo que entregar esta otra carta dijo y se fue al 1º escuadrón pero en el camino se encontró con Ichigo

-Ichigo ¿que haces aquí? – dijo sorprendida de ver al chico

-pues vine a vengarme de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis y buscar al maniático de Kon

-pues yo voy al 1º escuadrón para entregarle esto al comandante Yamamoto, que tal si me acompañas y de paso buscamos a con por ese lugar

-esta bien – dijo Ichigo pero no habían avanzado ni un paso cuando se vieron rodeados de unos ninjas con un símbolo de un ratón en la espalda que los ataron y los pusieron en un costal llevándose a los dos shinigamis sin que nadie se diera cuenta

EN UN LUGAR SUPER SECRETO:

-Pinky Gin-sama tenemos la carta como lo ordeno pero también atrapamos a los shinigamis que la tenían ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? – decía uno de los ninjas ratones por su celular

-mhmm llévalos a un lugar donde nadie los encuentre – dijo Gin colgando el teléfono

- mhmm ¿a donde los llevamos? - dijo el ninja ratón

-en que lugar no los encontrarían – pregunto otro

-ya se hay que llevarlos a Hawái – grito un tercer ninja muy entusiasmado y los otros afirmaron y escribieron algo en el costal mientras que los enviaron por avión a esa isla en donde los abandonaron

EN HAWAI:

Ichigo y se despertaban dándose cuenta que aun estaban dentro del costal juntos, muy juntos para su gusto y como pudieron salieron de este y se pusieron a caminar pero de repente apareció un alma modista que les obligo ponerse unos trajes de baño espirituales según el "para que no desentonen el ese lugar" aunque no tenia sentido ya que nadie excepto las almas los podía ver pero aun así tuvieron que vestirse de esa forma

El pelinaranja al ver el bikini blanco de Rukia se quedo babeando y quiso decirle a la pelinegra sus sentimientos

-eto… te queda muy bien ese bikini – dijo Ichigo llamando la atención de Rukia y justo cuando iba a decir sus sentimientos pensó que seria mejor expresarlos con un beso así que comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Rukia y esta al notarlo también se acerco con un gran sonrojo, cuando estaban a milímetros de unir sus labios Rukia desvió un poco la mirada y algo llamo su atención y sin importarle el beso salió corriendo mientras gritaba "chappy hawaiano"

EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS:

Renji habría el sobre que le dio Rukia encontrándose con palabras como "señor comandante Yamamoto mediante esta carta le informo sobre mis nuevos hallazgos sobre la llave del rey… " Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que esa carta no era para el y que no debía seguir leyendo así que con su shummpo se dirigió al 6º escuadrón

-Kuchiki-taisho – dijo entrando a la oficina de este – vera Rukia me dijo que tenia una carta para mi de su parte pero al parecer yo agarre la incorrecta – dijo dándole la carta a Byakuya el cual la verifico – y eso no es todo porque cuando vine sentí el reastu de Rukia se mesclaba con el de Ichigo y luego desaparecía – dijo haciendo que Byakuya se sorprendiera mucho y llamara a todos sus guardias para que buscaran a su hermana los cuales después de un rato le informaron que sus hermana y el shinigami sustituto estaban en una lejana isla llamada Hawái

-"_no! Porque de todas las islas se tenían que ir a esa que es tan reconocida por la gran cantidad de parejas que se enamoran ahí o que van a pasar su luna de miel, esto es terrible, Hisana ese muchacho quiere robarse a nuestra bebe" _ - pensaba Byakuya

Después de que fueron a buscarlos, los encontraron jugando en la playa en ropa de baño, muy acaramelados y Rukia con un nuevo conejo; haciendo que Byakuya descubriera que ya le habían quitado a su bebe

CON AIZEN Y GIN:

-listo Aizen Cerebro los ninjas ratones ya me enviaron la carta – dijo Gin dándole una carta a Aizen - ¿Qué dice? – dijo mirando a Aizen el cual hizo un ruido con su garganta y comenzó a leer en voz alta

-"Renji se me han acabado muchas de mis cosas así que aquí tienes una lista para que las compres: un traje nuevo del emperador ameba, el nuevo libro para colorear del emperador ameba, una caja de chocolates del emperador ameba,…"

-no creo que eso tenga que ver con la llave del rey Aizen Cerebro – dijo Gin al oír la lista, pero se sorprendió al ver a Aizen muy molesto gritando "¡TONTOS!"

¡Plan "cartas" fallido!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Tercer plan: **__**Aladino**__**:**_

-rayos este plan no solo fue una perdida de tiempo sino que también fue un gasto de dinero – dijo Aizen mostrando una boleta en el cual se veía el precio del trabajo que hicieron los ninjas y el viaje a Hawái

-bueno al menos hicimos algo bueno – dijo Gin mostrando la nueva revista de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis en el cual se podía observar a Rukia y a Ichigo tomados de la mano en Hawái con un titulo que decía "el amor por fin se revelo en una isla lejana"

-rayos encima unimos a ese par – dijo Aizen muy molesto – bueno yo no quería llegar a estos extremos pero la sociedad de almas me obliga, Pinky Gin prepara todo

-¿invadiremos la sociedad de almas?

-no tonto, haremos esto ·%/$&/(&/%&&%/%·%%&/· así que ponte esto rápido y trae lo que te pedí – dijo mientras le daba ropa de Arabia

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS:

-Sasakibe, voy a ir a comprar la nueva revista de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis, así que estas a cargo del escuadrón hasta que vuelva

-si, sotaisho – dijo mientras veía como su capitán se alejaba

EN UN LUGAR MUY CERCA:

-¿Pinky Gin tienes lo que te pedí? – decía Aizen oculto vestido de forma rara

-si, aquí esta – dijo Gin vestido de igual forma arrastrando una carreta llenas de un montón de cosas

-buen entonces salgamos

-si – dijo Gin y comenzó a gritar - ¡cambiamos lo por lo viejo!, ¡venga y cambie su llave antigua por lo que quiera! – grito Gin llamando la atención de Sasakibe

-vaya esa es una genial oferta – dijo el teniente mientras que veía a la gente acercase – pero yo no tengo una llave antigua, aunque…

FASH BACK:

Sasakibe entraba al cuarto de su capitán mientras que lo encontraba poniéndole una cuerda a una llave que parecía muy antigua

-sotaisho ¿Qué es eso?

-"_rayos, ningún shinigami debe saber de la llave del rey"_ – pensó Yamamoto y después hablo – es solo la llave de la casa de mi abuelita y la llevo conmigo porque como te darás cuenta esta muy vieja y la estoy llevando para sacar un duplicado

FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

_-"el sotaisho dijo que le había sacado un duplicado y que solo era una llave vieja así que no creo que se moleste si la cambio" _ - pensó el teniente y llamo a los vendedores

-"_jaja veo que el idiota cayo, ahora solo tengo que esperar que me la de en mis manos jaja, este plan es perfecto no se como pude perder mi tiempo en los otros dos planes"_ – pensó Aizen – disculpe señor usted no quiere que le cambiemos una llave antigua por algo mejor

-claro espérenme aquí – dijo mientras corría para agarrar la llave – es esta – dijo cuando ya había llegado, y les mostro la llave del rey haciendo que Aizen y Gin se emocionaran

-bu…bue…no denos la llave y usted se puede quedar con toda esta mercancía – dijo Aizen cuando le arrebato la llave al teniente

-¿todo? Guau que buenos que son – dijo el teniente mientras metía lo que podía al cuartel y los dos ratones huían

Ya lejos de hay Aizen y Gin celebraban

-No lo puedo creer, por fin después de tantas quemaduras y dinero perdido la tenemos y lo mejor de todo es que fue muy fácil – decía Aizen con la llave en sus manos

-si ya es nuestra – decía Gin

-por fin podre dominar el mundo! – decía Aizen sin darse cuenta que dos personas estaban muy cerca aunque solo una había logrado escuchar la conversación y se preparaba para atacar pero la otra persona apareció antes que el

-ratoncitos! Por fin los encontré – decía con su voz chillona Elvira Inoue ahora vestida con un montón de telas para cubrir todo lo demás

-no, es la loca, rápido Pinky Gin tenemos que huir – dijo Aizen al ver a Inoue acercándoseles pero fue inútil ya que ella los atrapo

Byakuya el cual era la segunda persona, la cual era la que había oído y había descubierto al instante la identidad de los ratones; se mostraba incrédulo al ver como esos ratones que le habían costado tanto trabajo a la sociedad de almas fueran detenidos por esa chica tan simple

-ratoncitos anteayer se escaparon pero ahora vamos a jugar el triple para compensar los días que no jugamos – dijo mientras los vestía con ropas de bebe y los ataba para que no se escapen – a es cierto, como creí que no habían comido nada los días que estuvieron perdidos les traje esta papilla – dijo Inoue mostrando algo color verde burbujeante – haber habrán el hocico

Byakuya al ver esto solo pudo sonreír y guardar su espada mientras que escuchaba como esos ratones gritaban un "¡NO!" lleno de pánico; definitivamente que un castigo peor que ser destazado por Sembonzakura es tener que comer la comida de esa humana pensó Byakuya mientras se agachaba para recoger la llave de rey para después ir a dársela al comandante

¡Plan "Aladino" fallido!

¡Misión librarse de Elvira Inoue IMPOSIBLE!

¡Plan para juntar al ichiruki exitoso!

**RESULTADO TOTAL**: "una exquisita papilla"

_¡"son Pinky Gin_

_Pinky Gin_

_Inoue Elvira y_

_Aizen Cerebro_

_Bro bro bro _

_Bro bro bro!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

SI por fin lo termine aunque también tengo que dar crédito a mi quera amiga Yeni que me dio la idea para el plan #2 (gracias Yeni ne-chan) y se preguntaran que día es hoy, si hoy es mi cumple ¡si!

-ahora deséenme feliz cumpleaños (al ver que nadie lo hace pone cara de la y saca una gran espada como la de Ichigo y aparecen sus cuatro creaciones detrás de ella dispuestos a atacar) – dije deséenme feliz cumpleaños – dice con cara de asesina en serie a lo cual todos reaccionan y comienzan a felicitarla – gracias, gracias

-ahora que tal si me dan como regalo un lindo review? – dice la autora poniendo cara de perrito abandonado en la lluvia


End file.
